


Prompts #3

by Omazun



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: I mean, IT - Freeform, JUST STOP LOOKING, Just a drabble, a goner, am i abandoning my little baby mikey, fears, fuck those were two seperate tags, holy shit am i becoming a Don-Main?, i could tag for hours ya know...., its never ending, okkayyy, really man, the bros got their own reasoning, turn back now, ur at a loss..., what is WRONG with me?, whatcha doing :3, why do i find myself writing the most for don recently?, ya better just start reading this wont stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omazun/pseuds/Omazun
Summary: Prompt Three: Leo is afraid of heights still (sometimes), Raph is afraid of things bigger than them, Don is afraid of large, deep bodies of water, and Mikey is (as always hehe) afraid of the dark. But they all have their reasons.





	Prompts #3

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: A Collection Of Prompts that are updated randomly.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Ninja Turtles franchise.
> 
> Notes: Basically, just shortened and recycled oneshot ideas I have that are getting reused and refurbished to be put to use; aka, shorter short stories that are based on head canons/self-beliefs about the show. These are just their petty fears- no serious topics really tackled.

_ Leo: _

Leo took a deep breath as he and his brothers sat on top of the empire state building. They had wanted to test this out and of course, Leo caved. Who could resist the Don _and_ Mikey puppy eyes?

But once he was up there, he was sure he could fend against those eyes any day compared to this.

"WAAAHOOO!" Mikey yelled happily once they had scaled to the top. Don chuckled but his eyes shone with amazement from the beautiful sight of the city at night from this perspective. Even Raph was slightly frozen.

But Leo wasn't even going to _look_. His eyes were shut.

Heights didn't scare him the same way heights scared him when he was a kid. When he was just a turtle tot, the heights scared him because _he himself_ was afraid of falling.

Now, it was because if _any_ of his brothers took one small step, one _mis-step_ , they'd go plummeting to their death.

And no one could help them then. Not even him. He'd be helpless- the one thing Leo hated being the most. He could never just _stand there_ when someone he loved was _on the brink_ of death- rather through injury or split-second moments.

Heights were scary to him now because gravity was unforgiving. If they started falling, they wouldn't stop until they hit something, or they magically grew wings.

So, Leo refused to trust heights- hence why he dragged their daredevil asses back home as fast as he could. His brothers could be all the crazy they wished to be, but on Leo's watch, hell fucking _no_.

* * *

_ Raph: _

Raph was no coward. Not at all. But the minute Raph saw an opponent that was literally taller than him and all his brothers stacked- Raph didn't play. He would not waste a second to charge at the bigger opponent.

It didn't _scare_ him per say. At least, it didn't make him scared for himself.

No, he became scared for his _brothers_.

Raph knew that the bigger the opponent, the more strength. The more strength, the more power.

Whereas Leo would disagree with Raph's logic, Raph believed in it completely, as almost every big guy they faced proved Raph right. Raph was scared that one day, they won't be able to overpower the next giant bastard that comes at them. Raph thought of himself as a shield- his job was to take the blows in order to make sure all his brothers returned home safely.

And some giant coming along makes that hard.

So, Raph kept seeing the motto "the bigger they are, the more powerful they are", rather than trying to be optimistic.

He'd be damned if anyone got their hands on his brothers.

* * *

_ Don: _

As Don eyed the docks, he sent Leo an uncertain look.

Leo caught his mind.

"Don, I know you don't like the water but...we need this. You said your tracker stopped here. So, this is where the old foot bot is." He sighed, putting his hand on Don's shoulder as Mikey "cannonballed" in.

"Ya, plus, ain't you da one who wanted ta find dis thin' anyways?" Raph questioned, his tone hard but his eyes soft.

Don took a deep breath and nodded. Raph dove in as Leo sent him one last worried look before going in himself.

Don adjusted the oxygen mask on his beak before going in himself.

He _hated_ the ocean. More accurately- _he hated the unknown._

Humans have only discovered an estimated 5 percent of the ocean. That combined with endless blue he saw ahead of him and the endless possibilities and sea creatures- not to mention the kinds of diseases and ways of drowning- made Don afraid of the ocean. He could handle shallow water or water the depth of pools.

The minute it came to the ocean though...

Don could hear his brothers chatting over the mic but ignored it.

The endless blue had him trapped again.

Don shook his head and looked down at his waterproof tracker. He wanted these parts, so he could dissect these new footbots and find a proper counter to them. But maybe it could wait?

No, he had to turtle up.

"Don? Donatello!?" He jumped at Leo practically screaming into the mic.

"Y-yeah? I'm here."

"Good, we think we found it..."

* * *

_ Mike: _

Ever since Mikey was little, he was afraid of the dark. It was his childhood fear, as it was for most kids.

But Mikey never grew out of it. Mikey bet it had something to do with the fact that he hated being alone. In the dark, you can't see. You can't see where people are or what's happening.

And Mikey _hated_ not knowing what was happening.

He was the kind of guy that got scared of being abandoned and left behind or left out of the loop while something serious is happening.

 _That_ was Mikey's biggest fear- he realized- not the darkness itself.

He was afraid of the people he loved and trusted the most leaving him for dead.

But that didn't make the dark any less scary.

Nothing could, in Mikey's eyes.


End file.
